You Need It
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chemo starts to take its toll on Jordi, but he has Leo to help him through it.


**So... I fell on love with Jordi and Leo on the first episode... This is my first RBS fic so I'm sorry if it is bad and everyone in it is too ooc! But I was kind of looking for some fluff between Jordi and Leo, so that might need them to be ooc... **

**...**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Leo wasn't all to surprised when he had learned that Jordi wasn't eating. Chemo did that to you, he knows this, he's been there too. That's why he tried in every way possible, that didn't include stuffing it down his throat, to get Jordi to eat. He needed all the strength he could get. One of the new nurses, who didn't apparently know Jordi very well, had suggested putting him on a nutritional drip. But wth that idea came more harm then good.

Jordi had a large un-fondness of needles.

He and Dr. McAndrews had turned that idea down fast, leaving said nurse slightly embarrassed after having been told off by a sixteen year old on how their idea was simply stupid and asked how they had gotten out of med school to begin with. Dr. McAndrews on the other hand knew that Leo had it pretty easy getting Jordi to do pretty much anything. Sometimes he had felt as if Jordi had some how mentally attached himself to Leo, as he was the only one who understood what he was going through.

"Just a couple bites...Half of the sandwich if you can get him to"

"I'll get him to eat"

"Thanks Leo"

Whenever anything remotely revolving around Jordi and his condition came into context, Leo always seemed to be one of the people on top of it. It was more of a two way attachment it seemed. Like, when Jordi would refuse to take his medicine, Leo was always right behind the nurse with a cup of water and a look on his face that made Jordi take the pills with no complaint.

Jordi returned to their room about twenty minutes after Doc had left and the food carts rounded the corner. He spared the food a look but left it untouched.

"You need to eat you know"

"Yah, I know that Leo, I'm just not hungry"

Leo wheeled closer to his roommate, half a peanut butter sandwich in his lap. Jordi looked between him and the sandwich (which did look petty good) before he turned away shaking his head.

" You need to eat it jordi"

"But-"

Leo was like a rock rock that wouldn't be moved thoug. Every time Jordi turned away he was always there. Peanut butter sandwich in hand telling him to eat it. Jordi was a calm kind of guy, it's in his heritage I guess, but even he has his breaking point. Leo knows this, he also knows if he gets Jordi to break out of his nonchalance stupor then he will win.

"Look dude I don't want to eat!"

"Oh I got that part! But your going to"

"If I puke I'm gonna do it all over you"

Leo seemingly contemplated that threat. Jordi was good on making through with that threat. That male nurse (who transferred hospitals afterwards) didn't try to move Jordi from Leo's room again.

Still meant he was winning though.

"I'll take a shower, and look I'd gotten you to eat! Win win either way I see it"

"Sometimes I... Fine! I'll eat it but because I want to not because you said so"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bro"

However, Leo knew he had won this one.

* * *

><p>Jordi wasnt sleeping.<p>

Pit took Leo a little while to find out, and he had found out by accident. An accident he wasn't upset he had made looking back on it. Jordi would wait until Leo was asleep and when he was sure the other boh was, he'd get himslef out of bed and go about wondering around their room quietly or wondering about the hospital corridors avoiding the night staff which to Leo's surprise he was surprisingly good at.

Hed nipped that in the bud though. When Jordi was in chemo the next day (alone which was strange because he always brought Leo with him) Leo had asked Nurse Jackson if they could have a dvd player and tv that night. She gave him a strange look at the unusual request but he had shrugged it off and told her to trust him.

She'd agreed to get him one before leaving the room heading to the next.

It was there within the hour.

When Jordi had returned, the lights were dimmed in their room and Leo was putting a did in the player.

"What's this?"

"It's called a DVD player"

Jordi gave Leo a look at his remark, to which Leo simply laughed at.

"I know what it's called. I meant what's it doing here?"

"Thought we could have a movie night sort of thing"

"why?"

Leo stopped wobbling towards the pull out couch (something Jordi didn't know their couch could do) acting as if he were actually thinking of an answer.

"Cause who doesn't not want to watch movies?"

Jordi couldn't fight that logic. He joined Leo when said teen tapped the spot next to him.

Nurse jackson came to check on them the next morning, get Jordi prepared for therapy, but didn't have the heart to wake them from their position. Instead she snapped a pic and left them.

Sometime during the night Jordi had turned into Leo's shoulder, fast asleep. They were still wrapped into each other the next morning.

* * *

><p>Dr. McAndrews and nurse Jackson were watching the two from a far. Leo was stil best friends with Dash, but it was obvious his level with Jordi was different than friend ship.<p>

Anybody who saw them assumed they were brothers, and in a way they kind of were too.

Leo, with the experience, was the elder while Jordi, with the less experience but was catching up quickly, was the younger.

"I think you made a smart decision putting them together"

Leo was currently showing Jordi just how we'll his hadns still worked. Since he had started chemo, Jordi smiling let alone laughter was hard to come by. Leo knew how to bring it about just fine it seemed.

"He has somebody who understands better then we ever could, he has someone to look after now"

Even if they weren't aware of it, they were helping each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! End! Hope you liked it! Sorry it makes no sense! <strong>


End file.
